I Want Him Back We Want Him Back
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck has not been himself lately and the group is intending to get to the bottom of it.  But it may b more then they bargined for Bade Tandre Cabbie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Cat said excited.<p>

"Hi Cat," Jade said

"Cat where were you," Beck asked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Cat wanted to know.

"It's a fairly simple question," Beck said, "WHERE were you?"

"Oh. I scored tickets to The Secret Garden," Cat said excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was really excited.

"When's the show," Beck asked

"In like 45 minutes" Cat said

"Fine," Beck said, "We'll go but we're taking the long way"

"Why," Jade asked

"BECAUSE I SAID SO OKAY," Beck snapped, "I DON'T OWE ANYONE ANY EXPLAINATIONS"

Everyone looked at each other wondering what the **** happened to Beck.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's that supposed to mean," Cat exclaimed nearly in tears.

"Don't ask that again," Beck snapped, "You're not stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean," Cat asked.

"One more time you ask that you have-"

"Beck," Jade sternly intoned, "I don't know what the **** is going on with you but you'd better get a grip on yourself. You've been in a mood ever since last week"

"Whatever," Beck said, "Drive already!"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day everyone met up when Beck was busy at a meeting.

"It may be just me but doesn't Beck seem to be in a bad mood today," Tori asked.

"It wasn't just you Vega," Jade said, "Don't give yourself so much credit. He's been like this ever since the night at your house. DID YOU TWO SLEEP TOGETHER," she asked suspiciously.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"No," she said, "and can we stick to the topic at hand here; what's happening with Beck?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm trying to **find out **what's happening with Beck," Jade said

"Well accusing me of things I didn't do is not going to help," Tori said, "Any more then what Beck said to you when you were trying to be empathetic"

"Which reminds me-"

"HELLO," Andre said, "Right now we have a friend who I'm concerned about"

"We all are," Cat said

"Maybe he needs a reality check," Rex muttered.

"That's the **last **thing he needs," Andre said


	6. Chapter 6

"Be that as it may," Tori said, "He does need to get a grip. Something is obviously troubling him and he's acting like... well no offense but he's acting like you acted awhile back Jade only ten times worse"

Beck over heard part of their conversation.

"ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK," he snapped.

"Beck what's going on," Tori asked, "You've been out of control lately"

"NOTHING," he said, "I'M FINE so drop it."

Dropping it was the last thing they intended to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Andre got out a pen and opened up a notebook.

"What are you doing," Beck asked annoyed

"Adding that to my list of things that are **never going to happen**," Andre said, "We are not dropping it."

"It's my choice," Beck said, "And I'm done"

"Yeah well we're not," Andre said, "You mean too much to us to let go"

"Whatever," Beck said.

He stormed away.


	8. Chapter 8

Beck knew he was being a jerk lately. He knew that he was being insensitive and uncaring but he couldn't stop himself. His past month was **** and he couldn't drag his friends down with him. He **definitely **couldn't drag Jade down. He had no other choice. After what happened to him all he could do was continue to push them out of the way. Life for them would be better without him in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Beck showed up late the next day.

"Okay everyone," he said, "Lets start-"

"We are not starting anything," Robbie said, "Until you tell us what is going on with you. We are not going to give up on you so give up thinking that. We want you back."

"I'm right here," Beck said.

"THAT'S NOT YOU," Tori said, "This is a robot in your body or something because the real Beck would never act like this"


	10. Chapter 10

"The real Beck is dead," Beck growled, "Deal with it and just leave me alone"

"Not going to happen," Andre said.

Beck then said a very insulting thing. He was hoping that would get the message through but Andre just waiting a minute and asked him if he was done with his rant.

"Whatever," Beck said, "I belong cast out; cast away. Why can't you see that?"

"Because it's not true," they all said at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think whatever is going on may have something to do with the movie theater on 5th and Hollywood," Tori said.

"How do you figure," Andre asked.

"He got mad at me the time I passed by the movie theater-"

"That movie theater is a dangerous place," Beck said, "And you should have been in school that day anyway"

"IT WAS A HOLIDAY," Trina shouted.

"That's no excuse," Beck said, "You don't know how much danger that place holds."

"Not as much as your mind is holding right now," Jade said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jade," Beck said, "I know you don't give a crap about Tori but I do. I don't want her to get mugged. I don't want her to get raped. I don't want her to get murdered-"

"WHAT THE ****," They all said at once, "Mugged raped and murdered?"

"It was daylight," Tori reminded him, "and you were violent"


End file.
